The Secret of the Orb
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 19 |last = Curtain Call |next = Partners 'Til the End |image = File: TheSecretOfTheOrb.jpg }} The Secret of the Orb is the 19th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on September 26, 2010. Plot Nurzak and Kazarina are sent by Emperor Barodius to lead an attack on Neathia to destroy the 2nd shield. Mason Brown then escapes and meanwhile, Nurzak and Ren Krawler go and find him. Meanwhile, when scanners indicate that there are two Gundalian ships airborne, Marucho Marukura and Fabia Sheen go to scout. They then meet Nurzak and Ren and battle them. The battle was interrupted due to a dimensional twister from the Sacred Orb. Nurzak believed that the Sacred Orb was angry because having his power would destroy the person, but Marucho also reckons that the reason was because two friends were battling against each other. Kazarina gets punished because she failed to retrieve Mason. Featured Brawls Fabia Sheen & Marucho Marukura Vs Nurzak & Ren Krawler Round 1 * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Nurzak Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Marucho throws out his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Razen Breaker. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Gigarth Ray. (Akwimos: 1200 - 800 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Saber. (Akwimos: 800 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Loop Shield. (Akwimos: 500 - 800 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 800 - 900 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Mega Blaster Lock. (Akwimos: 900 - 400 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Healing Up) (Akwimos: 400 - 700 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear ability: Gigarth Pointer. (Akwimos: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Linehalt: 1100 - 800 Gs). Gigarth overcomes Boomix and Linehalt is knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 60% Fabia & Marucho win this round. Round 2 * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Nurzak Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Nurzak throws out his Gate Card and Sabator. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Nurzak activates the ability Brucam Wilder. (Sabator: 900 - 1400 Gs) Nurzak activates the ability Destroy Horn. (Akwimos: 900 - 500 Gs) (Aranaut: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue '''to nullifies Nurzak's ability. (Akwimos: 500 - 900 - 1200 Gs) (Aranaut: 500 - 900 - 1200 Gs) '''Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Nurzak sends out his Battle Gear: Chompixx and equips it to Sabator.' (sabator: 1400 - 1500 Gs)' Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) Fabia activates her Battle Gear Ability: Battle Crusher Duke. (Aranaut: 1300 - 1800 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear Ability: Gigarth'' Pointer.'' (Akwimos: 1300 - 1600 Gs) (Linehalt: 1100 - 800 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability: Boomix Lock. (Akwimos: 1600 - 1100 Gs) Nurzak activates his Battle Gear Ability: Chamber Land Breaker. (Sabator: 1500 - 1700 Gs) (Aranaut: 1800 - 1600 Gs) Tie Battle Gear Debuts * Chompixx Bakugan Seen * Sabator * Linehalt * Aranaut * Akwimos * Ziperator Errors *Chompixx is called "Chamber", its Japanese name in this episode. Deleted Scenes *In the Japanese version, there is a deleted scene in which after Marucho cries for Ren, Ren uses his Battle Gear and he sheds a tear after watching Marucho cry. *There is also another deleted scene in which Mason is seen walking down red stairs after his talk with Kazarina, saying that this is not a joke. Video de:Das Geheimnis der Sphaera Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes